Past Friends
by Tohda
Summary: Young Ken enters school and meets many people. Little did he know that these friends of his will someday be his enemies.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Past Friends

Author's notes:

You all know the proper procedures about disclaimers and stuff. Well, I know it too but I'll just say it here in advance so I don't need to put it up in every chapter. 

Okay, so we all know about the disclaimer stuff, please don't sue me then. I'm not claiming the characters. Just borrowing. (Just how many times must I emphasize that…*thinks some more*)

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Summary:

           Young Ken's entered school and met different people. There, he met other children like him. He befriended many. Little did he know that they were connected in some way and someday, they would be out for each other's lives.

**Past Friends**

Chapter 1: First Day

          A young Ken ran to the classroom, holding his soccer ball in one hand and his backpack on the other hand though it was now on the floor.  His hair was unruly and mud stains were evident on his clothes. The whole class looked at him, surprised. The teacher herself was shocked.

          "Um…" Ken started, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I… I was playing and I lost track of time and I forgot that I had school…"

          The teacher regained her composure.

          "Then, I guess you would be Hidaka Ken?" the teacher smiled at the flustered boy in front of her. 

          Ken nodded, shamefully. Some of his classmates were pointing at him and laughing hard. 

          "Class, quiet down please," the teacher scolded. "Ken, you can sit beside Schuldig. There on the last row nearest the window."

          Ken brought his ball close and dragged his big backpack to his seat. He plopped down the chair and placed his soccer ball on the floor beside him. 

          "All right, now that we're complete," the teacher started, "I would like all of us to be acquainted with each other. First of all, I am your advisor, Miss Aki Hanayuki. You can all call me Miss Aki. Now," the teacher looked around, "can you start introducing yourselves? Please state your name, your hobbies and something special about yourself."

          One by one, the students stood up. After some time, a boy with dirty blond hair holding a small toy dart stood up.

          "My name is Tsukiyono Omi. I enjoy surfing the net and playing with bows and arrows. I am exceptionally good with darts and those sort of things," the boy grinned. 

          Another stood up. This time, it was a girl. She had light blue hair and a very cheerful smile.

          "My name is Tot! I love my umbrella that daddy gave to me. I also love my teddy. He's very nice. Well… I can say I am special because I can dance real well!"

          A beautiful, blond-haired girl stood up.

          "My name is Schön.  I love to model and act and my daddy says I will be the best model there ever is!" she exclaimed.

          The teacher smiled. She looked at the red-haired boy who looked back at her in a solemn manner.

          "Ran, isn't it?" Miss Aki asked. "Can you please introduce yourself?" 

          The boy stood up. 

          "Fujimiya Ran. Love swords and good at them." It was probably the shortest since that morning. 

          "Anyone else?" the teacher asked the class.

          A light blue-haired boy stood up. 

          "My name is Jei. I came from Ireland. I sometimes can't feel pain when I'm wounded!" he said, cheerfully.

          A girl with dark hair seated next to a dark blond boy stood up.

          "My name is Asuka. I love reading spy novels and someday, I will be the greatest spy ever!"

          The boy next to her stood up.

          "Kudou Yohji. I love spy games and someday, I'll be Asuka's partner in crime!" the boy grinned at his friend. The girl grinned back. Another boy beside them stood up.

          "Naoe Nagi. I love playing with computers. I am telekinetic and I can get my toys back if others try to steal them just by using my powers," the boy said, softly. 

The teacher smiled. Many of her students seem to like having superpowers. Another girl stood up.

"I'm Hell. My daddy taught me how to use ninja stars. In fact, I have great target and can handle those better than most boys in my martial arts class!" the dark haired girl said, half serious, half jokingly. 

"How about you?" the teacher asked a young kid sitting quietly in front of Ken. "What's your name?"

"I am Brad Crawford. I can see the future," the boy with glasses said, seriously, a book on his hand. He continued reading. 

"Well, we have two more classmates left!" Omi exclaimed.

"Introduce yourselves!" Tot added. "Then we can play together!"

Ken saw his seatmate roll his eyes. Schuldig stood up.

"I'm Schuldig. Pronounce that wrong and you're in big trouble!" Schuldig threatened. "Oh, did I mention that I can read minds and right now, Ken is thinking about how ordinary he is compared to all of us and that-" 

Schuldig stopped when Ken stood and covered his mouth. 

"That's it! I don't even know you! You don't even know me yet. Don't go blabbing things you don't know!" Ken hissed.

"But, it's true!" Schuldig pulled Ken's hand down so he could speak. "You were thinking that. Besides, we might be friends. You said 'yet' after all."

"Doesn't mean anything…"Ken replied. 

          "Ano, can we return to the topic?" Yohji asked.

          Ken and Schuldig turned. The class stared back at them. The two quickly separated and Schuldig pushed Ken a little too hard that Ken landed on the floor instead of his seat while Schuldig landed on his seat.

          "Ow!" Ken glared at the orange haired boy who was smirking at him.

          "Well, what are you waiting for, soccer boy?" Schuldig drawled. "Trying to stall time in order to think of something special about yourself?"

          "I…I…" Ken stammered. Schön stood up and walked over to him. She offered a hand.

          "Need help?" she asked, sweetly. Ken's face flushed a deep red color.

Schuldig snickered. 

"Need a girl's help, Hidaka?" Schuldig teased. Ken looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, shut up!" Schön scolded Schuldig, much to Ken's surprise. "It's not like you didn't need Hell's help when you undid your shoelaces."

Ken looked up, surprised. A small smile appeared on his face. He took the hand Schön offered to him.

"Thanks," he said. She smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Now, you ought to tell us about yourself," she said.

Ken nodded and faced the class. Schön returned to her seat.

"I am Hidaka Ken. I… uh… I like playing soccer and well, I guess I'm just like that. As much as I hate to admit it, Schu… Schu… um… my seatmate was right. I'm nothing special. I'm just Ken."

*****

          Ken was kicking his soccer ball around in the playground when Omi came. The little boy was with Yohji, Asuka and a sullen Ran.

          "Ohayo, Ken!" Omi greeted cheerfully. "Can we play with you?"

          Ken looked surprised. 

          "Um…" he started, "I guess." 

          He awkwardly kicked the ball towards Omi. However, before it could reach him, Asuka darted forward and kicked the ball back. Asuka grinned at Ken. Ken slowly smiled back. Yohji smiled and joined them. Omi grinned happily as he watched the group play together. He turned to Ran.

          "Aren't you going to join us, Ran?" Omi asked.

          "Hmph!" the redhead turned away. "Child's play!"

*****

          Ken was eating his lunch when he saw Ran looking around for a seat. All the chairs were taken and there weren't any more available. Ken stared at his lunch. He looked back at the standing boy. 

          Ken stood up.

Ran looked around for a chair. It was a futile effort since it was clear that the chairs were all taken. Ran sighed. He would have to be contented with sitting outside the grounds to eat….

Just as he turned to leave, Ken brushed past him, leaving a chair right in front of Ran. 

Ran blinked, looking at the departing back of the athlete. 

*****

A few weeks past, Ken already had many friends. He found his classmates fun and outgoing. Except for his seatmate and his group. They seem to enjoy bullying him. 

One day, Ken was sitting in a bench dejectedly. He had tried to ask the older kids whether or not he could join the soccer team but they had refused without even letting him try out. The coach also laughed at him. Maybe he should just stick to building blocks. It was hopeless. No one was going to take a small kid who wasn't even in elementary seriously. 

Ken kicked a stone in his way, miserably. The stone flew in the air and hit a tree hard. 

"They don't know what they were doing when they laughed," a voice said. "If you ask me, they don't know how much they just lost doing that."

Ken turned to see Schön. 

"You knew?" Ken asked. Schön nodded. Ken's face flushed a deep red color. 

          "It's nothing, Ken. They lost a great player. It's their loss. Hey, you can start your own team," Schön suggested. "It's not like you need it to be official to be great."

          "But I don't know anyone who plays," Ken protested.

          "Well, you can start on your own. Maybe later, some people will join you," Schön said. 

          "Oh…" Ken looked down, thoughtfully. 'Yeah, maybe she's right. Who needs to be in an official team anyway?'

          Ken smiled at Schön. 

          "Thank you, Schön," he said. "You're a great friend."

TBC


	2. Start of Friendship

Chapter 2: Start of Friendship

          Ken woke up one morning feeling hot. He got out of bed and slowly stumbled into the bathroom. 

          "Ken!" his mother called out from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

          "Yes, mom! Good morning!" Ken stuck his head out of the bathroom as he greeted his mother and father. "Good morning, dad!"

"Ken, you better hurry up a bit, you're almost late!" his father reminded.

"Yes, dad!"

"You know, I don't think he sounds like himself," Mrs. Hidaka told her husband. "Do you think he's sick?"

"If he is, he shouldn't be taking a bath!" Mr. Hidaka quickly ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Ken?"

"Hmm?" he heard a soft mumble from inside the bathroom.

"Ken, come out. Don't take a bath," the father started. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you."

"Hai," came a weak voice from inside. 

After a few seconds, a red Ken came out of the bathroom, dripping wet.

"Ano, I'm sorry, dad," he mumbled. "I already stepped in the shower before you called."

Mr. Hidaka placed a hand on Ken's forehead. It felt very hot! 

"You're having a fever, Ken," Mr. Hidaka scolded lightly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to miss school," Ken yawned. "I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not, young man," Mrs. Hidaka said, coming from behind the father. "You're going back to bed now. Come on." 

Mrs. Hidaka gently took Ken's hand and brought him back to his room. She tucked him in. 

"I'll bring you breakfast here and after that, you're going back to sleep. Understand?" Mrs. Hidaka smiled at her son. 

Ken nodded obediently. 

"Thanks, mom," Ken mumbled.  

Mrs. Hidaka left the room. 

When she returned, Ken was already asleep.

*****

"Bradley!!!" Schuldig whined. "I'm bored!"

"What can I do about that?" Brad asked. "If you're bored, go play or something. Don't bother me because I've got something to do."

"But it isn't good for a child to keep on reading!" Schuldig looked over Brad's shoulder. "What's that book about anyhow?"

"None of your business," Brad replied.

Schuldig pouted and then plucked the book from Brad's hands. 

"Nagi!" Schuldig called to the younger boy. "Catch!"

He threw the book at the kid and Nagi caught it with his telekinetic powers. 

"Schuldig, give me my book!" Brad commanded.

"Demo, I want to play!" Schuldig pouted. 

"Not working on me, you German," Brad said. "Go play with Hidaka or something."

"But he's absent! I miss playing with my kitty!" Schuldig pouted some more.

"Then go visit him," Brad said, patiently. "Now, hand me my book."

"But how can I visit him when I don't know where he stays?" 

"You can read the teacher's mind, Schuschu," Nagi piped up.

"Or those friends of Ken's," Jei came by, joining them. "They've tried going to his house so you can just get Hidaka's address from their minds."

"Good!" Schuldig grinned. "That's a good idea! I'll go do it now!"

*****

Ken woke up hearing a child's voice beside him. He turned to look at the person. He saw a blurry figure and tried to focus. When he finally saw the face, he gasped.

"Schu… Schu…um-"

"Goodness! Three months of being classmates, not to mention seatmates and you still haven't learned my name yet!" Schuldig said, indignantly. "Now tell me why you are absent, Hidaka! You gave me such a boring day!"

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Ken muttered. His head was starting to ache.

"Yes!" said the ever so honest Schuldig. 

"Great!" Ken tried to sit up. "The only person who visited me came only to scold me for not going to class and for giving him such a boring day cause he has no seatmate to make fun of."

There was a slight change in Schuldig's expression. He pushed Ken down, gently. 

"You aren't 'posed to sit up when you're having fever," Schuldig said. "Didn't your parents teach you that? Or are you just too stupid to learn?"

"Schuldig, how did you get in?" Ken asked.

"Your mother let me in," Schuldig answered. "It's okay. I'm going out anyhow. You better get to school tomorrow or else!"

*****

Schuldig was in deep thoughts as he walked home. 

_…the only person who visited me came only to scold me… _ 

'No one visited him?' Schuldig wondered to himself. 'But I thought he had friends. Maybe they thought he would show up in the afternoon? But they should have known by now that he wasn't going to show up.'

Schuldig reached his place and entered the house.

'Well, looks like I'll be helping out, huh, kitten?'

*****

The next day, Ken was still feeling very bad. He couldn't even get out of bed. His mother had called the family doctor and the doctor just advised him to rest and drink plenty of water. 

Ken was reading a book about a little kid playing soccer when the doorbell sounded. He heard his mother open the door. 

After a few seconds, his mother stuck her head into his room.

"Ken, you're friends are here to see you," she said, opening the door wider. Ken saw Yohji, Asuka, Omi, Tot, Ran, Hell and Schön standing at the entrance with some gifts on their hands.

"Sorry we just came now," Hell started.

"We didn't know," Ran continued. 

"Hiya, Ken!" Tot greeted, cheerfully. "Someone said your sick. Well, here's Teddy!" she placed a stuffed bear beside Ken. "He'll keep you company and help you get better."

"You ought to get well soon," Yohji started. "The whole class misses you."

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Yep," Asuka confirmed. "Here are some cards from the class. Some chocolates from us… but you can only eat them when you get well… and some flowers from… um…" Asuka read the cards attached to the bouquets. "… Haruko… Jayla… um… Lenny and Toka."

"Miss Aki says that you need to drink lots of chicken soup!" Omi said. "She also said that she misses her little athlete."

Ken blushed. 

The class really missed him even though they just visited now… 

*****

After a few days, Ken was back to class. Everyone was happy to see him. especially Schuldig, who wanted to tease him since before.

"Hah! The little wimp is back!" Schuldig yelled, standing on his chair and raising both fists up.

"Schuldig, that's not very nice," Nagi told the redhead.

"I just came back and that's what I get?" Ken asked, hurt by Schuldig's words.

"You're too sensitive, Hidaka!" Schuldig rolled his eyes and got down from the chair. "No wonder people enjoy bullying you."

"The only ones who ever bullied me were you and your friends!" Ken retorted, sniffing and trying to hold back his tears. He thought that he and Schuldig could have been friends considering that the German visited him when he was sick. But now….

"Everyone, take you seats," Miss Aki said, entering the classroom. "Welcome back, Ken! Now, I want you all to get your storybooks and we'll read…"

*****

Ken was playing soccer by himself. It was already dismissal and his parents had not yet arrived. The other students were already picked up except for some minority. But even with the few people left, no one felt like playing soccer. 

'Sometimes, I wish I could make my own Little League,' Ken thought as he kicked the ball towards the goal. He ran to retrieve the ball. 'That way, I get to play soccer and still have friends and teammates to talk to. We can have fun together and even go out after a game and celebrate.' 

Ken smiled to himself as he continued to fantasize. 'Then, mom and dad could take me to out to eat ice cream if I win a game and if I don't let any goals in, I might get another ice cream!'

Ken was still fantasizing when his kick suddenly went wrong and the ball went off-course. It bounced to a tree and flew past Ken before he could stop it. He turned back to get the ball but saw a blur of black and white before something passed him again. He saw Jei grinning as he placed his foot down. Ken turned back and saw Schuldig leaning against the tree, a soccer ball in hand. 

"That's…" Ken started but stopped when Schuldig threw the ball to Nagi. The little kid caught it and threw it at Brad, using his powers to put more force into the ball for it to reach their other psychic friend.

Brad caught the ball expertly. 

Ken turned to the boy wearing glasses. Brad was just looking at him. Ken didn't say anything. 

Just then, he heard sounds of running feet. 

Ken turned to see Yohji, Ran and Omi running towards him.

/Looks like you have help, eh, kitty? / Schuldig smirked at Ken.

Yohji, Ran and Omi stopped as they reached the circle. 

None of them moved. Ken turned back to Brad. 

A slow smile formed on Brad's face. Ken started to grin. He looked around and found everyone smiling.

The field was then filled with children's laughter as they kicked a soccer ball around. 

TBC


	3. Camp

**Past Friends**

**Disclaimer: Weiß isn't mine.....**

**Past Friends**

Chapter 3: Camp

          Ken looked around. He had entered summer camp and his parents had already left him in the place.

It wasn't that bad. There were trees all around and the cabins looked nice. 

"Well, well. If it isn't little soccer kitty," a voice taunted.

Ken turned around, startled. Then, he smiled.

"Schuldig!" Ken waved at his friend. 

"You can calm down, Kenken," Schuldig rolled his eyes at the brunette's antics. "I'm only in front of you."

"You never told me you were coming!" Ken said, accusingly. 

"Oh, like it is any of your business whether I'm coming or not," Schuldig countered. 

"Ano, I only thought you would tell me because we're friends," Ken pouted. 

"Don't be sensitive about it, Ken! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Schuldig exclaimed.

"Oh," Ken calmed down for a minute. "I see."

"Schuldig, dear!" a woman's voice called. 

Ken smiled at the blush creeping on Schuldig's face. 

"Mom!" Schuldig complained to a woman who approached them. "You embarrass me."

Ken grinned. 

"Now, Schuldig, that's not nice," a man came by, draping his arm over the woman's shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, Dad," Schuldig pointed at Ken, "this is my bratty friend, Hidaka Ken."

"Nye!" Ken stuck his tongue out at Schuldig. Schuldig rolled his eyes.

Schuldig's parents laughed.

"How are you doing, Ken?" Schuldig's mother greeted Ken. 

Ken blushed at the attention. 

"F-fine," he stuttered. 

"F-fine," Schuldig imitated. 

"Now, Schu, be good to your friend," Schuldig's dad said lightly. 

"Yah, Schuschu!" Ken agreed. "Be kind to your friends."

"Okay, Schuldig," Schuldig's father said, "we'll be leaving now. Before that, let's have a picture of you together with Ken. How's that?" 

"Nifty!" Schuldig grabbed Ken close, causing the athlete to lose his balance. Schuldig smiled as the camera clicked. "Hah!"

"Come on, darling," Schuldig's mother smiled, patiently. "How about a better pose?"

Schuldig thought about it for a moment.  

"Okay," he consented. "Come here, Hidaka!"

"I am here," Ken pointed out. 

"Right," Schuldig grinned. He draped an arm around Ken's shoulders. Ken did the same to the German. 

The two kids smiled as the camera flashed. 

When Schuldig's parents left, Ken and Schuldig decided to bring their things to the cabins. They turned to get their things. 

Schuldig was bending down to get his bag when a loud shriek was heard. 

Ken dropped his soccer ball on Schuldig's head. 

"OW!" Schuldig swatted Ken on the arm. "Hidaka!" 

"Sorry!" Ken gasped. "I was just startled!"

"And I wasn't?" Schuldig demanded. 

"Ken! Schuldig!" a girl's voice shrieked. 

Ken and Schuldig turned and were engulfed in a tight hug. 

"S-schön!" Ken gasped. "I-I can't-"

"Oy!" Schuldig tried to say. "Get – your hands – off me! You're cutting – off our respiration!"

"You guys never told me you were coming!" Schön squealed, releasing the two. 

Ken breathed hard, trying to regain his breath. Schuldig did the same.

"Now that," Schuldig gasped, looking at Schön, "was un – model – like." 

*****

Ken looked around. The cabin looked very comfy. 

"I'll take the upper bunk!" Schuldig exclaimed, climbing on the ladder to the upper bed and sat there, grinning at the flustered brunette.

"I guess I'll take the one below then," Ken said. He placed his things on the bed.

"Hidaka,"  Schuldig rolled his eyes, "there are like three other double decks. You can have three more upper beds to choose."

"I… uh," Ken stammered. "I think I'll be fine here."

Schuldig looked down at the brunette. He studied the fidgety moves the athlete was moving. 

After a few seconds, Schuldig smirked, amused.

"You're scared of heights!" Schuldig exclaimed. 

"Am not!" Ken protested.

"Are to!" 

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Bug off!"

"Chicken!" 

Ken was now very red due to anger and embarrassment. However, before he could reply, the door opened.

"Bradley!" Schuldig exclaimed at the newcomer. 

Brad made a face and entered the cabin. Ran followed from behind. A little girl with dark blue hair tagged along. 

"Aah!" Schuldig yelled. "A girl in the boy's cabin!!!"

"Quiet, Schuldig. She won't be staying here," Ran said.

"Hallo!" the little girl greeted Ken.

"Um, hi!" Ken greeted back. 

"I'm Aya," the girl said. 

Ken nodded, aware that Ran was looking at him dangerously. 

"I'm Schuldig!" Schuldig told the girl. "Why are you here?"

"Cause my 'niichan's here," Aya replied. 

"Bradley?" Schuldig pretended not to know. Ken thought he saw Ran's eyebrow twitch a bit. 

"No, my mistake," Schuldig sighed dramatically. "I should have known that Aya was Ken's sister…"

Ran's eyebrow twitched more. Ken looked at him fearfully. 

"No, silly!" Aya giggled softly. "I'm not Ken's sister."

"Of course I know that!" Schuldig said, pretending to be offended. "You'd think I was that dumb not to know that you're Ran's sister? My, the resemblance is startling!"

"Startling indeed!" Brad scoffed. "They don't even look or act the same, you stupid German!"

"Hey! That's mean, Bradley!" Schuldig protested. 

"Naturally," Ken commented, sneering at Schuldig. 

Schuldig replied by raising his middle finger. Ken looked at Schuldig, shocked that the German, at such a young age, could do such a thing.

"You're a bad example, Schuldig," Brad commented.

"Naturally," Schuldig winked at Ken. "Right, Ken?"

Ken turned away and pretended to gag.

Ken went out of the cabin and found Yohji and Omi on their way to the same cabin. 

"Hi, Kenken!" Yohji greeted. "Seen the gals?"

"Just Schön," Ken said.

"Well, the four beauties are already in their cabin. They'll be meeting us soon. Something about pictures," Yohji shrugged. "I'm really too handsome for my own good…"

Omi and Ken sweatdropped.

"Don't you think it's cool?" Omi asked the other boys. "All of us are here! We can all have fun together!"

"Yuck!" Schuldig made a face. "Girls! Sheesh! Who likes girls?"

"I do," Yohji said.

"Eew!" Schuldig made a face again. Jei laughed quietly.

"Schuldig, you're strange," Jei commented.

"No, no, no, Jei!" Schuldig waved his arms around. "YOU'VE got it wrong. I'm not strange. I'm just unique!"

"Oh dear," Nagi said softly. "Here we go again…"

*****

"No, Hidaka!" Schuldig yelled. "You run towards the tree! Not the post! Quick!!! Run!!! We're gonna lose if you won't move!!!"

Ken quickly turned and ran for the tree. Then, he circled back and passed the bandana to Schuldig. The German ran for the tree. After circling, he ran back and passed the bandana to Omi. 

It was too late though. The girls had won.

"Yey!!!" Tot exclaimed happily. "We won!!!"

"Yeah!" Schön screamed out her happiness.

"Great game!" Asuka commented.

"As always," Hel smirked.

Ken blushed when he found himself the victim of a couple of glares.

"You're so stupid I just can't help but be your friend!" Schuldig sighed and pulled Ken along for the next game.

*****

Ken stayed by the lake near their camp, thinking. It was so sad! He caused his team to lose because of his clumsiness. The only reason they caught up with the other teams was because of Nagi and Omi, who were the computer geniuses in that camp and won the computer related contests. Tomorrow will be a different story. It would be everything about sports. Only, Ken wasn't sure if he was going to be good at any of the sports in camp. 

Ken sighed. 

"Oy!!!!! Kenken!!!!" Schuldig popped out of nowhere.

Ken screamed as he turned; and would have fallen into the lake had Schuldig not grabbed one of the athlete's flailing arms.

"Careful!" Schuldig shook his head. "You're really clumsy, you know that?"

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious!" Ken retorted.

"What's wrong?" Schuldig asked. 

"Nothing!" Ken said.

"There must be something wrong if everyone's out there enjoying their free time and you're just here moping!" Schooling reasoned.

"Why?" Ken asked. "Can't anyone enjoy without having any companions? Can't anyone enjoy just thinking?"

"Well, anyone can but your not the type," Schuldig smirked. "With you, there's usually something wrong when you do this."

"Hey!" Ken yelped as he felt a slight probing inside his mind. "Don't, Schu!"

Ken moved back and fell in the lake. 

Schuldig yelped as water from the lake splashed him from head to toe.

"Hidaka!" Schuldig yelled. "You got me wet!"

Ken splashed more as he reached the surface and tried to breathe at the same time, stay afloat. 

"Schu!" Ken gasped. "Help me! Schuldig! I can't-" 

Schuldig gaped as Ken disappeared from the surface. 

"Ken!" Schuldig screamed. "Oy!!! Someone help!!! I can't swim either!!!"

/BRADLEY!!! /

Crawford dropped his book at the sudden attack. 

/Schuldig! / Crawford growled in his head.

/Bradley, HELP!!! Ken's fallen into the lake!!! /

Crawford quickly pulled Nagi and called the other boys.

"Ken's in trouble," he said. 

Yohji, Ran, Omi, and Jei nodded and then followed Crawford.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble and Fun

**Past Friends**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Author's Notes:

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The idea still hasn't left my mind and though I took long to update, I still do plan to finish this fic.

Again, thank you so much, all of you! Hope you still enjoy this new addition!

**Past Friends**

**Chapter 4: Trouble and Fun**

"All right, Ken!" Schuldig looked around for something. "Help's coming! Now just stay alive while they're on their way!"

"Schu!" Ken gasped as he resurfaced.

"Ack!" Schuldig ran around frantically. "I can't swim!"

Schuldig tried to find a stick or anything that he could use to pull Ken up.

"Schu!" Ken screamed before he went under.

"Ken!" Schuldig yelled.

This was when Ran, Omi, Nagi, Brad, Jei and Yohji arrived.

"Help!" Schuldig yelled to them.

Brad took off his shoes and dove in.

The others watched hopefully.

After a minute or so, Brad surfaced, an unconscious Ken in his arms.

"Yey!" Schuldig cheered.

"Schuldig!" Brad sputtered. "Tell someone from camp to call any of the counselors!"

"Okay!" Schuldig nodded.

* * *

Schön was playing skip rope with Asuka, Tot and Hell when she heard Schuldig. 

/Schön, Ken's fallen in the lake. We need the counselors. Can you get them? We're by the lake near the camp. You have to enter the woods. Need help/

"What's wrong?" Hell asked.

"Looks like the boys need help," Schön said.

The four left to call the counselors.

* * *

By the time the counselors arrived, Schuldig, Yohji, Omi and Nagi were already close to hysterics considering the fact that Ken didn't appear to be breathing. 

One of the girl counselors, Jeanie, bent down and started to perform CPR.

"Bradley," Schuldig whispered, innocently. "Why's she kissing Kenken at a time like this?"

Brad's eyebrow twitched a bit. His fist shook a bit. Schuldig saw this and moved back a bit.

"Don't be silly, you little German twit," Brad said warningly.

"I was just asking," Schuldig grinned smugly at having annoyed Brad. "Besides, I didn't mean any – Ken!"

Schuldig ran to the brunette's side as Jeanie pulled away and Ken coughed out some water.

"You bad kitten, you!" Schuldig scolded. "You scared them silly!"

"Scared us silly?" Jei repeated.

"Us?" Ran also repeated, eyebrow twitching.

"Ano, Schu!" Ken whined when Schuldig landed on Ken's chest. "I can't breathe!"

Schuldig grinned as the counselors pulled him back from the athlete. Schuldig suddenly paled when he saw the others looking at him dangerously.

"Help!" Schuldig ran around the counselors as the others chased him.

Ken laughed.

* * *

Ken kicked a soccer ball around the grounds. It was break time and the counselors were preparing for the next game. 

"I'm gonna be the best soccer player in the whole Japan!" Ken talked to himself, grinning as he kicked the ball around.

"Oy, Kenken!"

Ken looked up and saw Schuldig running towards him.

"Eh?" Ken looked at Schuldig, confused.

"It's time to go back, silly," Schuldig rolled his eyes.

"Ano," Ken retrieved his ball from the ground and ran to catch up with Schuldig. "Matte, Schuschu!"

"We're going to play soccer, Kitten!" Schuldig said, laughing.

"Really?" Ken asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yep!" Schuldig grinned at the athlete's excited expression. "This time, we're going to win, no?"

"Yeah, we're gonna win!" Ken agreed, smiling.

Ken and Schuldig quickly ran to join their team.

* * *

Ken grinned widely. Their team won the soccer game! It was a great thing to be proud of. Ken actually led his team to win! 

"Ken's happy, isn't he?" Omi told Nagi.

"Why do you say that?" Nagi asked.

"He's actually half skipping," Omi observed.

"That's Ken. What'd you expect?" Nagi shrugged.

"Well, he must have felt guilty about messing up the other games," Yohji said.

"That's why he's happy now," Jei added. "Because now, he has some contributions to the team."

"Not that he needs to exert effort," Ran muttered.

"He keeps us going with his energy even though he messes up," Brad smirked.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ken stuck his tongue out at his teammates. "At least wait till I'm gone before you start talking about me!"

Schuldig laughed.

"Hehe…. They wanted you to hear that, Kenken!" Schuldig said, putting an am around the athlete's shoulders.

"You're so mean, Schu!" Ken pouted.

"Me?" Schuldig looked at Ken with feigned anger. "Yo, reality check, Kitten. I didn't say anything about you. I just pointed out the obvious."

"But you laughed!" Ken protested.

"Ne, Ken," Schuldig asked, sarcastically. "Why does it always have to be MY fault?"

"Um…" Ken grinned sheepishly. "Cause you and trouble get along well?"

Everyone in camp just watched with amused expressions as the athlete ran around screaming as the German chased him around.

* * *

Ken was kicking his soccer ball around. It was after dinner and was getting dark. But Ken wanted to play a while before the sleeping time. 

Ken kicked the ball hard and it bounced off a tree and flew towards the forest nearby. Ken looked at the group of trees wearily. He was awfully scared of many things and entering the forest was one of them. Although he liked nature, Ken still wondered why the camp had to be situated in the middle of nowhere.

Ken sighed.

'Might as well get the ball, Hidaka,' Ken told himself. 'Besides, there are no such thing as ghosts.'

Ken bit his lip. He ventured into the forest, trying to find his soccer ball.

'There's no such thing as ghosts,' Ken repeated to himself.

'Yeah right!' another part of his mind scoffed. 'Then what do you call the things Lilia saw?'

Lilia was one of close friends of Ken's mother. She was known to have her third eye open. She was the one who called away the ghosts living just outside Ken's room before the Hidakas thought of buying the house.

Ken raised his eyes to the sky but saw trees instead.

"Why me?" Ken wailed.

Just then, a figure covered in a white sheet jumped out from behind Ken.

"Boo!" the figure howled.

"AHHH!" Ken screamed, running blindly as he tried to search for his ball and avoid the ghost. "GHOSTS!"

Ken found his ball and quickly picked it up, running back towards the camp.

However, before he could reach the place, another figure in white jumped out in front of him. Ken stared at the figure, shocked. Another figure that looked like a wolf, jumped out from behind.

"ROAR!" another figure jumped out to scare Ken.

Ken stood still, shaking hard.

"Haha! Gotcha, Ken!" the four monsters took off their masks and the sheets covering them.

Ken still watched motionlessly as the four girls from Cabin Two started laughing.

"Scared you, didn't we?" Schön laughed.

A flash of light appeared and Ken blinked. He saw a small camera propped up by a stand.

"Proof of victory," Hell grinned.

Ken was motionless, still not getting over his surprise.

"Ken?" Tot looked at him worriedly. "We're just joking. Schön wanted to take as many pictures as possible while we're in camp. It wasn't a victory photo or anything."

"I think he's still in shock," Asuka observed.

"But Ken, we were just joking!" Schön said as she took her camera, examining it.

Ken didn't say anything.

Suddenly….

"BBBOOOOOOOOOO!"

The four girls screamed and Ken screamed. While the girls ran for cover, Ken, in his surprise, threw his soccer ball at the direction of the sound. Another flash and everyone was still. Schön looked at her camera fearfully, scared that she'll find a ghost leering at her from the lense.

"Ow!" a small voice whined. "Ken! That's twice on the same week!"

"S-schu?" Ken stammered.

The German emerged from the bushes.

"You are so going to be dead soon," Schuldig growled. "That hurt!"

"Y-you started it!" Ken defended himself.

The four girls walked towards them, fear gone as they realized that it was only Schuldig.

"You scared us, Schuldig!" Tot said. "Even Teddy was scared."

Schuldig grinned at the blue-haired girl.

"It's getting late," Hell commented. "No more time for foolishness."

Schuldig scoffed at the comment. He looked at Hell.

"And who started this?" Schuldig retorted.

"We were just playing a joke," Asuka said, defensively. "No harm done."

"Right…" Schuldig smirked. "See how chicken Hidaka is? You gave him a heart attack!"

"Schuldig!" Ken blushed. "I'm still here, you know! And I did not get a heart attack. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Heh," Schuldig scoffed. "We have to go, Ken. Bradley said the counselor's going to check on us soon. You need to go too, girls."

Hell nodded.

"Come on," she said, leading the way. The other three girls followed.

Schuldig then turned to Ken. The athlete was looking around apprehensively.

"What?" Schuldig asked.

"Schuldig," Ken started, "where did you put my ball?"

Schuldig thought for a moment. Then, he paled.

"Uh…" he stammered. "I think it rolled away."

"Where?" Ken asked, looking around. "It's not here."

Schuldig looked at the trees. Ken looked at the German, realization dawning upon him.

"Oh no," Ken backed up slowly. "Oh no, please… don't tell me… it's deep in the forest?" Ken shook his head fearfully.

"Uh…. All right!" Schuldig grinned uneasily. "I won't tell you then!"

"But there are ghosts in there!" Ken said hysterically.

Schuldig rolled his eyes.

"As if," he sneered. "You're such a kid!"

"And you aren't?" Ken bit back. He looked at the woods again. "Schuldig, can you go with me to get my ball?"

"No way!" Schuldig answered quickly.

Ken glared, fear forgotten for the time being.

"Who's the chicken now?"

"Shut up and get your ball."

"Not without you!"

"Dream on, Kitten!"

"Schuldig!"

A long howl was heard.

Schuldig and Ken ran to their cabin quickly, ball forgotten.

TBC


End file.
